Mommy, I'm a Monster
by HappyNeko
Summary: "Mommy, where are you going? Why are you leaving me? I forgive you, but I hope you come back."


**A/N: **

**Hello! I'm trying a new writing style. I enjoyed writing this.**

**Please review!**

* * *

**Day 1**

Mommy brought me back home just a few days ago. I am now wrapped in warm blankets. I feel safe and comfortable.

I look just like Mommy, but I have patches of fur, bigger ears, and a furry tail.

I try to talk to you, Mommy, but you don't seem to understand my words. My voice sounds rough and sharp, like fireworks. Your voice is very soothing, calm, and nice, even though I don't know what you are saying, but it makes me happy inside.

Thank you.

I try to fall asleep, but there is so much noise outside. Is the noise upsetting you too, Mommy? You seem very upset. Did I do something wrong? Why is water falling down your cheeks? Mommy, you're getting me wet.

But I'll forgive you.

The noise is getting louder and louder. It sounds like Daddy. What is he talking about? What is a "werewolf", Mommy? Daddy's tone of voice is making me scared. Make him stop, Mommy! He's holding up something shiny and sharp! Help me, Mommy!

**Day 2**

Mommy and I left home without Daddy. It's cold out here, I'm glad Mommy wrapped me around in blankets. Why are we leaving, Mommy? What about Daddy?

Mommy's face is red and wet. Are you okay?

Trees surround us. I can hear noises in the trees and in the grass. This is nothing like home. I don't like this, let's go home! Let's go back to Daddy!

Mommy has put me down in a patch of grass. More water dipped on my face. She started to leave. Mommy? Mommy, where are you going? Why are you leaving me?

I forgive you, but I hope you come back.

* * *

_**2 Years Later**_

**Day 1**

I'm all grown up now, Mommy, I wish you could see me now. My tail is longer, my ears are bigger and I have more fur all over my body. I look nothing like you anymore.

I eat rabbits and fruits and I'm healthy and strong. I wonder if Daddy and Mommy are healthy and well...

You never came back after you left me. Luckily, some wolves took care of me for a few weeks. They taught me how to hunt and survive. I wish you and Daddy taught them to me.

I made friends, Mommy! They're gone now, they went somewhere far, far away from here. I'm all alone here.

I wish you didn't leave me here. I miss you, Mommy.

But I forgive you.

**Day 2**

Guess what! I went to the very edge of the woods today. I saw a little girl there, she was very pretty. She had blonde hair and a red hood. I wish I can meet her.

I spent all day looking at her from afar. Just when I was about to talk to her, an angry man came rushing up to me with a sharp stick. I ran away into the woods before he could strike me.

I wish you could've seen the girl. She was so beautiful. She looked just like you, only smaller.

I love you, but I love the girl too.

**Day 3**

I see the girl walking through to woods! Hello there! Hello!

No, wait, please don't run away! I'm not going to hurt you...

The girl seems scared of me, but I haven't done anything yet.

I don't want the girl to be scared of me...

Run, run, run! I ran back.

Why do I scare her? Mommy, I wish you were here to answer me.

**Day 4**

I found out that the girl is headed towards a house on the other side of the woods. That's where her grandmother lives.

I would wait for her to come. Maybe her grandmother wouldn't be scared of me.

I ran and ran, and soon I arrived at the house. The house was small, brown and yellow. It was very cute, but old.

From inside I could hear someone...

I opened the door and peeked inside. Oh, Mommy, it was horrible! A tall man with an axe was killing a poor old lady. I tried to stop him, Mommy, I really tried! I managed to chase away the killer, but the lady wasn't breathing. It was sad, I couldn't stop water from going down my face, I fell asleep on the bed in the house. It was terrible, Mommy. I wish your soothing voice was here to comfort me.

I miss you, Mommy.

I love you.

**The End Of Me**

I don't know what happened, Mommy. When I woke up I saw the girl. She thought I killed her grandmother. But I didn't, Mommy, I promise. She screamed and screamed, she wouldn't calm down.

The axe man came in and swung his axe over his head. Before I knew it, everything was dark.

I don't like this dark place, Mommy, but I'll get used to it. Don't worry.

I wish you didn't leave me that day.

But I forgave you.

Every once in a while, I get a vision of you. I see you, with Daddy, in the house without me. You two are laughing, smiling and happy. I'm glad you're happy. I'm glad water isn't going down your cheeks anymore.

I missed you, Mommy.

But...Did you ever miss _me?_

**Mommy, I'm a monster, aren't I?**


End file.
